


Beachfront

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blades and Chase interface on the sandy shores of Griffin Rock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachfront

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**
> 
> [Prompt request](http://roflcopterbot.tumblr.com/post/63344481146): Blades and Chase to interface on the beach.

It was a calm day with clear sky's and plans in store for Blades and Chase to catch the sunset out on the beach during the evening if everything went according to plan. Both of them were glad they were relieved of duty, as they snuck on over to the closed side of the island unaccompanied by their drivers to admire the sunset with its brilliant beams of light that glistened over the water while they sat parked on the sand.

"Kade was right..."

"Hmn?" Blades arched an optic ridge toward Chase confused by the rather strange and seemingly outlandish statement from his team mate. "Come again?

"Kade, he suggested going to a beach to view the sun setting over the horizon and it being 'romantic'." Chase said clarifying to a degree that almost took the romance out of the situation.

Blades sat back and propped himself up on his servos focused on Chase instead of the sun set. "And why would you want to view something romantic?" As if he didn't know, but with Chase he didn't always know. To him it was a giant ball of helium burning out in the distant space that had set eight kliks ago that they could view from afar a safe many light years away from across the oceans span on a pile of girt commonly called sand which was getting in his articulating transformation joints.

"Why?" Chase was surprised Blades would even ask, "because ..it's ...", 'did he forget' he wondered. He looked down sadly off to the side. Startled when he was suddenly met by a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"It's the six month anniversary when we started dating." Of course Blades remember as he pulled Chase forward and on top of himself in a endearing embrace. "I hope you didn't think I'd forget. I could never forget."

Chase was relieved as he found himself sitting atop his mechfriend. Wasting no time at all to lean down and settle a kiss upon those lips that expected him. He found himself lost in the kiss quite quickly as he let his servos wander the expanse of Blades' lights and shoulders fondling the metal bars on the outside of his shoulders that made up his skids. Finding his servos wandering up the expanse of his parted canopy that arched over his helm following the rim before catching his neck and tracing up along the side of his cabling before wrapping a servo behind the back of his helm and cradling the back of his helm to lock him in place in a passionate kiss.

Though Blades did not sit idol himself, as his lover touched and caressed him, letting out wanting moan in the back of his vocoder. As the last few rays of light danced over the frames before setting and enclosing them in the moonlight which took over to illuminating their frames. He found great delight in running his servos up Chase's ever busy arms and over to his lower back. Tracing his transformation seams up to his light array mounted so proudly, wrapping his digits around the support and stroking the posts up and down before running his servos up onto his back. The sound Chase made when he pressed into his support strut and gave a little twist made him smile to himself.

Slowly Chase pulled away only to lean back down and crush his lips up against Blades. Though he wanted more, startled within their passionate kiss when he felt the servo of his lover tease the back of his plating that made up the cover of his aft. "B-blades~" As if saying his name were to clarify and express the thoughts behind the mentioning of just his name alone while they worked each other's frames up on the deserted beach.

"S-sorry...I." 'What was I thinking it's probably a law on earth as well not to interface in a public place.' "I..."

"It's alright..." Chase fought an inner battle to abide by the law, or to follow his spark it wasn't as if they had the chance to do this very often and they were alone. "We tell no one." He whispered as pinched Blades between the small gap in his rotors causing him to arch back.

It had to be a cold day in Kaon for Chase to be doing this, Blades thought to himself, but he didn't question it. Firmly gripping the sides of his waist and pulling him up against himself to grind against him. He was already quite aroused just by having him lay on top touching and feeling his frame up, but the added touch of breaking the law made it all that much better. His vents shuttered as a waiver of wind and emotional flux altered his intakes as he drew his frame up against his own.

Unable to take it any longer Chase broke off the contact between Blades' servos and his waist and pulled his servos up over his helm and leaned in to kiss him pulling back his cover allowing Blades to do the same never really holding his servos back preventing him from anything. "Blades... " As staged and as corny as it sounded he felt so needy. "I want you..."

Blades couldn't say much he just expected Chase to get on with it and got frustrated when he lingered an astrosecond longer. Servos darting down to their lower bodies to marriage their frames together as quickly as possible. He didn't wait for any confirmation as he arched his aft up and made haste in grabbing Chase by the cord and positioning him by his port. He also didn't want any possible second ideas.

Chase was quite surprised by Blades ambitious movements, but didn't faultier when enticed and pressed into him as soon as he was invited dropping a servo to Blades' waist to support his actions as he pushed down into him. "As tight as ever..." He stopped as soon as blades winced and froze jarring him back into concern.

"I'm okay." Blades assured grabbing the side of his arm and assuring Chase as he tried to arch up into him. He felt Chase complete the circuit by shoving himself down to the hilt, something that has seized bothering him from times they'd spent together doing this before, though it still elected a wan moan from him.

"Do you want me show you what happens to naughty bots that break the rules Blades." Chase tried to sound imposing though it was practically impossible as he tried to employ the tough cop act Blades insisted he use next time they interfaced.

"Oh officer, ahh," Blades' helm fell back as soon as Chase jerked forward grabbing for his waist.

Chase rolled his hips forward, "grabbing an officer of the law," he bit his lower lip this was turning him on more than he thought it would as he forcefully pulled Blades' servos up above his helm and pressed them into the sand rocking back into him again.

"Ahh," Blades loved it when Chase took control of the situation arching up into him to meet his need for more. "Oh Please, Chase, auh-ahh!"

Seeing Blades need him like this and want him so badly didn't take long to wear on his resolve. He picked up his pace grinding into his port getting met with resistance both by Blades' aft and arms which struggled against his grip. "r-resisting...an officer.. ah..of the law."

Blades wasn't sure if that was meant to be a statement or a question though it didn't matter so long as Chase continued.

Chase cried out gently against his chest willpower dissipating with every thrust as he tried to continue with his police dialogue though the distraction of Blades over loading was too much as his port clenched around him in short tight contractions. "Is..punishable by ha, ah, ahhh oh Primus, Blades! Blades, Ahhh!" He lost himself as release raked over his systems making him desperately thrust his cord into him a few times as overload took claim of his systems. Systems cycled out excess amounts of heat as he looked down into Blades' face plate, short on words lingering in the afterglow as he pulled his frame into his arms.


End file.
